The human Doctor (Peter Cushing's doctor is explained)
by jake.astle2
Summary: Basically this story puts the human doctor who portrayed by peter cushing in the two 1960s doctor who movies into the doctor who TV universe. It canonises Peter Cushing's Doctor


Several years after meeting the doctor Jackson Lake began to think. He thought of the possibilities of time travel, he could save his wife, he could see her again. As he sat in his armchair by the fair with a look a lot like concern yet a little softer, the silhouette of the old info stamp he acquired years earlier during his adventure with the doctor, caught his eye. Jackson remembered how he once believed himself to be the great doctor. Suddenly an idea struck him. If he could retrieve some information from the info stamps, information about time travel, then he would possess the doctor's knowledge of time travel and he himself could build a time machine. For years after Jackson devoted his life to science and finding a way to time travel. He did indeed manage to extract the necessary information from the info stamps but technology of his time prohibited him from succeeding in his experiments. Overtime his initial goal of preventing his wife's death faded and it became more of an obsession. Jackson remarried and had a son. Throughout his child hood Albert was bought up learning science and his father regularly told him stories of the magnificent doctor, and he would regularly allow Albert to help in his experiments in his workshop. Albert's favourite thing in the workshop was a picture his father had painted. It was a blue box standing sentinel on the streets of London, on top of it was a light. Jackson Lake made sure to explain to his son Albert that this was the doctor's transport. Albert found this rather odd he often wondered how a box could move. As years passed on Albert too found the idea of creating a time machine and obsession. He and his father devoted most days to working in the workshop until one day they succeeded in increasing the size of the workshop interior without increasing the size of the outside. Inadvertently they had (though rather crudely) replicate the dimension technology that allowed the doctors transport to be so much bigger on the inside. They decided to stop after that. Jackson was old and Albert had his own son now. Jackson died peacefully in his sleep in the early 1900s he was and old man. Albert bought his own son up for years after his own father's death, on stories of the doctor and they often spent time together in the workshop that was bigger on the inside. Albert's son also developed a strong interest in time travel and science. He would often sit in front of the picture of the blue box his grandfather had painted and he wondered if his grandfather Jackson Lake had truly met a man named the doctor and had marvellous adventures. As time passed Earth's technology improved and with their great combine knowledge Albert and his son did eventual perceive a way to make time travel possible. However Albert died shortly after this breakthrough, and his son soon forgot about it within his grief at his father's death. During the mid-1950s Albert's son was strolling in the evening air when he came across a blue box much like that in the picture his grandfather ha painted years before. Albert had had a child who got married and had children in the early 40s but both his child and his child's wife had died leaving him to look after his grandchildren who he named after the people his grandfather had talked about, people who once travelled with a man called the doctor, he named them Susan and Barbara. He had discovered also he had a half-sister through his mother who had died leaving behind a niece named Louise who would often visit and marvel at the size of her uncle's workshop interior. Albert's son adopted the title the doctor and he remembered how his grandfather had said his time travelling friend often called himself doctor who so Albert's son also took this name(we shall call him the human doctor). The human doctor raised his two grandchildren like he had been raised, learning about his grandfather's adventures and being taught everything about time travel and science. One day they acquired a police box and the human doctor moved the technology used to make the workshops interior bigger into the police box; it was a success, the police box was bigger on the inside. After that he and Susan began work on the time travel plans the human doctor had made with his father Albert years before, And eventually in the mid-60s they had turned the police box into a rather crude time machine. The day before they planned to test it Barbra's boyfriend visited and found the info stamp that had belonged to the human doctor's great grandfather Jackson Lake. He accidently activated it while next to Susan Barbara and the human doctor. Instantly they all had their memories wiped and they took on the persona's of their respective counterparts from the real doctor's life. Susan believed she was Susan the granddaughter of the Doctor. And Barbara and her boyfriend believed themselves to be schoolteachers, Barbara's boyfriend taking on the name Ian Chesterton from the info stamp. The next evening they all got together again and ended up activating the time machine, Which Susan had named TARDIS. They ended up on a distant planet later to be named skaro. (the beginning of the movie "Dr who and the daleks".

The idea behind this story is that the doctor portrayed by peter Cushing and all of his family were actually descendants of Jackson Lake and they created a time machine following the ideas Jackson had seen during his adventure with the doctor in the Christmas special. Finally the reason they all believed themselves to be the doctor and his companions was because they got brainwashed by the info stamp and believed themselves to be their respective counter parts from the doctors past.


End file.
